This invention relates to paint roller cover applicator cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to such an apparatus which centrally conducts and discharges paint-polluted liquid through a central discharge path in order to simplify disposal of the polluted water, and thus simplify the cleaning process.
A number of approaches have been taken in the prior art for cleaning removable paint roller cover applicators which are mounted on a cylindrical frame for rotation on a suitable handle. The paint roller cover applicator may have a semi-rigid or flexible tubular liner of plastic, cardboard or other material which is surrounded with an outer annular layer of absorbent material or nap which is dipped in paint and adapted to retain the paint until it is rolled on the surface to be painted. The cover applicators are removable from the paint roller and must be cleaned to be used again. The better cover applicators which have superior absorbent layers or naps are generally too expensive and/or good to throw away after each use, and may be cleaned principally with water for water-soluable paints.
One method of cleaning the cover applicators is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,484 in which the entire roller with the applicator mounted thereon is inserted in a cylindrical body having an inside diameter of the size to snugly and slideably receive the paint roller therein with a hook on the open end to hold the roller therein once it has been inserted. A liquid under pressure is admitted from the opposite end of insertion so that the liquid is forced through the nap of the cover mounted on the roller. The problem with this approach is that the paint roller itself may not properly plug the ends of the cover applicators so that all of the liquid is not forced around the outer periphery of the cover. In addition, the discharge from the open end is only restricted by the complete open end of the cleaning cylinder and portions of the handle are in the way resulting in a very messy process with the polluted discharge water carrying the paint simply spews out of the complete open end of the cleaning cylinder.
Another approach of a similar type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,230 in which the cylindrical roller cover applicator of absorbent material fits snugly in a cylindrical casing with one end of the cylindrical roller cover applicator being plugged before the applicator which has been removed from its roller is inserted into the cylindrical casing. The other end of the applicator as well as the cylindrical casing in which the applicator has been inserted is closed with discharge openings communicating with the interior of the casing adjacent the inner periphery thereof. Thus, the end cap has a plurality of openings on the outer periphery thereof which receive the polluted water which is discharged around the entire end cap making for a difficult and messy discharge of the polluted water. Then too, if any of the openings become clogged, the cleaning process is deterred. In addition, the end cap is required to plug one end of the paint applicator and to do so it must be flush against the open end of the paint cover applicator or the pressure from the discharge water will enter the inside of the paint roller cover applicator weakening or destroying its tubular lining and/or depositing water containing paint on the interior of the tube which prevents a thorough cleaning job. Thus, this type of paint roller cleaner requires the exact size of tubular casing for the particular length of the paint roller cover applicator which is being cleaned. The tubular casing which holds the cover applicators thus has no flexibility to handle varying length cover applicators for cleaning.
The present invention is directed to improving the type of paint roller cover applicator cleaners which have been described and in overcoming some of the problems associated therewith.